La loca vida de Brohoof
by edgareo
Summary: Brohoof es un grupo formado por una gran multitud de ponies, ahora que su centro de reunion se ha trasladado a Ponyville, ¿como sera la vida de estos locos integrantes?
1. El inicio

**Bueno, aquí estoy, con otro nuevo proyecto, dedicado a mis compañeros de la red social "Brohoof", van a ser caps cortos, a si que espero que disfruten de cada capitulo, un saludo ^^.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Tech White, soy un Unicornio blanco con melena gris...mi Cutie Mark es un destornillador...¿porque? Bueno, se me da bien arreglar cosas...es una cosa que comparto con mi primo...y eso hace que seamos un buen equipo. Soy huérfano, junto a dos hermanas menores...la mayor de ellas se llama Haruka...es una pony de tierra de color azul, con una melena marrón con ligeros detalles rojos...la pequeña es la más...¿como llamarlo? Bueno, resulta que la pequeña es un Alicornio. Si, como lo oyen, una Alicornio, llamada Victoria Bonvatisfera, blanca con cabello ondulado, detalles castaños y una Cutie Mark de un Lápiz dibujando una llave...y eso no es lo raro, adora lo clásico...a la vez que lo moderno, es buena en tecnología...he...yo creo que viene de familia...y antes de que lo digan...Si, somos hermanos de sangre, somos distintos, pero somos hermanos...no me pregunten como...era muy pequeño cuando ellos murieron...apenas nacieron mis hermanas...¿lo bueno de todo aquello? Nuestros padres eran amigos de la princesa...y ellas nos cuidaron como si fuésemos sus propios hijos...Cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad...nos fuimos del castillo, agradeciendo todo lo que hicieron por nosotros...la que peor lo llevó fue Vic...quería a Luna como si fuese su madre...fue duro...pero conseguimos encontrar un trabajo y nos establecimos en Phillydelphia...fuimos conociendo grandes amigos...hasta que decidimos crear un grupo..."Brohoof" se llamaba...lamentablemente, el sitio donde nos reuníamos quedó destruido...y tuvimos que abandonar momentáneamente nuestras reuniones...pero un amigo consiguió comunicarse con mi primo...y en tan solo unas semanas...consiguió hacernos una base tan grande...que incluso podíamos vivir ahí...entonces, nos desplazamos a Ponyville...y bueno...no estais aqui para escuchar mi aburrida historia...oh, espera...si que estais para eso...bueno, da igual.

Nuestra historia comienza un día cualquiera cuando yo estaba comprando en Sugar-Cube Corner...

-¿Lo de siempre?-me preguntaría un Unicornio rojo,que atendia en la barra, su nombre era Mad Fire, era uno de los amigos de mi primo, un Unicornio rojo con melena naranja, una Cutie Mark de tres bolas de fuego y una personalidad un tanto loca y misteriosa.

-Así es-diría yo, asintiendo, y empezando a olfatear el olor que llegaba de la cocina.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Gun! ¡Pedido de galletas de chocolate!-gritaria, mientras en tan solo un microsegundo el pedido estaba hecho.

-¡Wow! Es un nuevo record...-diría, admirado por la velocidad a la que trabajaba, teniendo en cuenta el bullicio del lugar.

-Ya sabes como son...-diría Mad, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...soy practicamente nuevo aqui...me tengo que acostumbrar...-diría, golpeandome levemente la cabeza, mientras hacia levitar el pedido.

-Es cierto...a veces se me olvida...-diría, mientras le entregaba los bits que le debía, y me despedía de él.y me dirigía hacia el alto edificio que estaba al lado de la base de mi primo y sus amigos...

Llegue a la puerta, y la comencé a abrir con cuidado de que no se me cayese el paquete de galletas recién hechas, cuando conseguí abrir la puerta, entre, la cerré, y me teletransporte rápidamente hacia la cocina, y deje allí el paquete de galletas, conseguí oír un leve susurro...

-Galletas...seran mias...-murmuró una Pegaso amarilla, melena naranja con una franja blanca en medio, llevaba también un pañuelo naranja alrededor de su cuello, y miraba las galletas con especial interés. Se trataba de Sunshine, una de mis mejores amigas, con una Cutie Mark de una nube medio tapada por un Sol. Como habréis podido imaginar...adora las galletas...

-Sunshi, no te escondas-diría, sonriendo a la Pegaso.

-¿Como sabias que estaba yo aquí?-pregunto esta, sorprendida.

-Sunshi...te conozco demasiado...sabía que nada más entrar ya detectarias el olor a galletas recién hechas...-diría yo, mientras hacia levitar el paquete hacia Sunshine.

-¡Galletas!-exclamó la Pegaso, mientras abría el paquete.

-Y si, son para ti, tu sabes que nunca me olvido de comprarte unas cuantas galletas...-diria, sonriendo, mientras hacía aparecer un vaso de agua, mientras Sunshine empezaba a devorar las galletas, feliz-¿Hay alguna novedad desde que me fui?-pregunte, mientras rezaba para que ella no hubiese empezado con...eso...

-No lo se...no he estado pendiente del tiempo...-respondió esta, mientras seguía comiendo galletas.

-Rayos...mejor me voy hacia mi objetivo antes de que empiece...-diría, despidiendome de Sunshine y encaminandome hacia mi objetivo...


	2. Una nueva amistad y panties everywhere

**Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo mas, agradecimientos a los usuarios que me mandaron a sus respectivos OC´s x3**

* * *

**POV Tercera persona**

Tech consiguió llegar a su objetivo. Era el hermoso jardín de la mansión, con un monton de arboles y plantas, y una charca con aguas cristalinas. Tech estaba cansado, había corrido mucho para llegar a su lugar favorito, ya que queria evitar encontrarse con cierta pony...

-Uf...uf...menos mal que no me la encontre...-tumbandose cansado en el césped.

-Eh...¿hola?¿Te sientes bien?-dijo una voz, que Tech no pudo identificar.

-S...si...solo dame...un segundo...-respirando agitadamente.

-Diablos...te ves terrible...como una cantera sucia...-repuso la voz-¿Porque no entras y te repones?

-Creo...que sera...una buena...idea-levantandose, aun un poco cansado.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto apenas al verlo-Oh, disculpa, primero se saluda, jejeje. Sawyer, Sawyer Deep. ¿Y tu eres?

-Tech...Tech White...nunca te habia...visto por aqui...¿eres nueva...en el grupo?

La Pegaso arqueo las cejas, era de color chocolate y de crin rubia, con una Cutie Mark de un Cuarzo-Si, soy nueva.

-Pues encantado...uff...nunca dejes que Sketchy...te intente poner...panties...

-Si... ya lo "intento" de hecho...-esbozo una sonrisa-¿De quien huias?

-De ella...no me la encontre...pero hoy no tenia ganas de tener que llevar...eso...

-Hum...¿No seria genial devolverle la "pica" y hacerle usar eso?-Tech solo se rió.

-De hecho, ya lo hace.

-No me refiero a eso. Querido señor White, ¿cual es la desventaja mas grande de usar Panties?

-Em...no se...no soy experto en eso...

-Ya veras...y hablando de eso...-señalaria hacia la entrada del jardin, donde estaria Sketchy haciendo levitar dos panties.

Sketchy Heart era una Unicornio naranja, con ojos y melena roja, tenia una particularidad que la distinguia de varios de los miembros del grupo...llevaba panties y calcetines...

-¡AH!-mascullo White, y se escondio detras de Deep.

-Panties...¡Panties!-dijo, emocionada-¡Os vereis bien!-A contrario de Tech, Deep se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

-Em...hum...¿que haras?

-Ya veras...-repitió y en el último instante, cuando Sketchy se le iba a echar encima con sus panties, Deep se elevo unos centimetros y mordio el propio pantie del pony, jalandolo en un calzon chino.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Duele!-se quejo la Unicornio.

-¡P...para! ¡Por favor!-mascullo Tech.

-Bien...-la solto riendo.

-¿Que tienen en contra de las panties?-gimió, mientras salia corriendo.

-Nada. Pero si que nos molesta que nos asustes con ellas.

-Sawyer...no seas tan dura con ella...

-Solo quiero hacerle ver las "desventajas" de las panties-rió de forma enigmatica, Tech solo suspiro.

-Luego ire a ver que tal se encuentra, no me gusta que traten así a mis amigas¿sabes?-la expresion de Deep se suavizo.

-Disculpame, asi somos en las canteras..., pero no es excusa, ire a ...en conocerte-y con un leve rubor, se alejo.

-¡Espera un momento!

-¿Si...?-volteandose y escrutandole con la mirada.

-Yo ire primero...es mi amiga y tengo que preparar el terreno...yo te aviso...¿vale?-sonriendola.

-Como gustes-tambien sonrio.

-Bien...espero que no me pegue...-dijo, tragando saliva, mientras se dirigia a buscarla, acompañado de Deep...

* * *

****Mientras tanto, en un salon de la mansión, estaban cuatro ponies jugando al Poker. Uno de ellos, era un Pony terrestre, marron, con un colgante dorado en el cuello, ojos azules y melena negra. Luego estaba otro Pegaso negro, con melena blanca y ojos azules, después, estaba otro Pegaso amarillo, con melena verde, y por último andaba un Unicornio marron con melena verde y ojos azules. Este parecía que era el que iba ganando, este de pronto se levanto y dijo...:

-Bueno caballeros, ha sido un placer jugar con ustedes...espero que podamos disfrutar de otra partida pronto...nos vemos caballeros...-desapareciendo.

-¿Como narices sabia siempre si estabamos de farol o no?-preguntaria el Pegaso amarillo.

-Ni idea...pero o es muy bueno...o sabe hacer trampas muy bien...-diria el terrestre, dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Entonces...¿seguimos jugando o que onda?-diria el último pegaso, mientras estos tres comenzaban otra partida...

* * *

****Ambos ponies consiguieron encontrar a Sketchy, que se encontraba haciendo una colcha con Panties.

-Hummm¿Sketchy?

-¿Hm?-murmuro esta, mostrando su creación-¿No es genial? Jijij.

-Sipi..em...quiero disculparme...ella es nueva y no sabia que solo tratabas de divertirte...hum...un poco...

-No, no... No te disculpes por mi. Mira Sketchy.. no sabia de tu.. diversion. Te pido disculpas.

-No te preocupes...todo olvidado...-dijo, mientras mandaba un guiño a Tech, que ya se temia lo peor.

-Bien...mejor vamonos...quiero relajarme un poco...-diria Tech, golpeandose ligeramente la cabeza-"Rayos...ahora tendre que probarme sus panties...sigh...todo por la amistad..."

-Que bien, jejejej.

-Ah...quiero relajarme ya en ese verde prado...

-Dijiste... ¿verde prado? ¿Donde?

-¿Oh? Me referia al jardin...donde estabamos antes...jejej...

-Ah... pense que era un prado verde por donde correr jejeje

-Hay muchos de esos aqui...pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para ir...

-Tal vez mañana si, jejejeje. A ver cuanto corres, Tech...

-¿Me estas retando?

-Hummm... yo nunca dije "retar"... tu mismo lo dijiste-seguia sonriendo

-Oh, entonces...¿carrera hacia el jardin?

Deep contesto con una sonrisa... y largandose a correr.

-¡Eh!-reclamo, mientras la seguia.

-¡Ja! -decia riendo, chapoteando feliz en el barro.

-¡No es justo! ¡Saliste antes!-dijo, haciendo un puchero.

-Nunca le des ventaja a un montañez-rio-Bien, bien. Ahora si, sin trampas jeje

-Ya...estoy agotado...no tengo...resistencia...jeje...-diria, mientas caia rendido al suelo.

-Deberias hacer mas ejercicio-dijo recostandose a su lado.

-No...es eso...solo...que me canso...muy rapido...

-Pobrecito... Y no es sarcasmo-se tumbo totalmente-se siente tan suavecito...

-Si...y que lo digas...-mirando al cielo.

-Ehm... sigues molesto por lo del... ¿calzon chino?

-¿Hm? Oh, no, si ella ya te ha perdonado no hay porque...

-Ah, que alivio...

-Porque, ¿ocurre algo?-mirandola.

-No, no es nada... Es solo que... primer dia en la Casa Brohoof y ya meto la pata-sonrio a su pesar

-Bah, no te preocupes, suele pasar...-diria, sonriendo.

-Casi siempre, mas bien-solto una risita.

-Aham...-vuelve a observar el cielo.

-Gracias por ser mi primer amigo aqui-dijo con voz muy tenue

-No hay de que...-reiria.

-Gracias -rio tambien, aunque con el leve sonrojo, otra vez.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy roja...-diria, observandola.

-Nada, no es nada.. es solo... alegria jijiji.

-¿Hm? ¿Y porque esa alegria?-volveria a reir.

-Porque... estoy en la Casa Brohoof y... porque tengo un amigo...

-Oh...si...cierto...-sacando la lengua comicamente.

-Es divertido los circulos de palabras sin sentido-se echo a reir y se acomodo mas cerca de el...

-Si...supongo...-dijo, continuando riendose.

El tiempo pasaba rapidamente, y ambos disfrtaban de la compañia del otro, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Se nos ha pasado la tarde, ¿eh?

-Eh... ¡Ah si! Ni senti el tiempo pasar, jejeje

-Dime...¿tienes a tu pony especial...?-preguntaria, sonrojandose levemente.

-Ehm... ehm... Todavia no... ¿y tu?

-La verdad es que no...tengo muchas amigas...pero a ninguna la quiero de esa forma...

-Bueno... bueno, algun dia llegara-musito- lo mismo en mi caso...

-No se porque tu no tienes...-susurro.

-Tanto te sorprende?-arqueo las cejas-Pues... supongo que hasta ahora ninguno hace mi corazon.. galopar.

-Si...vamos si estuviese en ...mi pata...saldriamos-se sonrojo enormemente

-Tu... ¿pretendes.. ?-el sonrojo se le acentuo tanto como a el...

-...si...solo...si...tu...quieres...

Deep parpadeo rapidamente, seguramente muy abrumada. Finalmente despego los labios:

-Esta... esta... esta bien.

La noche se hizo corta, y el día volvio a llegar a Ponyville, Tech se encontraba caminando muy contento por la casa, cuando, de repente, sonaron a la puerta, este se dirigió a abrirla, pero no se esperaba que una pony apareciese de la nada, haciendo que Tech saltara por los aire y su cuerno se clavase en el techo.

-¡Mi pedido especial de panties!-dijo Sketchy, mientras abria la puerta-¡TAY!-dijo, mientras saltaba a abrazarse con el recien llegado, dandole un leve beso en los labios, Tay era un Pegaso gris, con meelna blanca y ojos marrones, este solo se sorprendio por la reaccion de su pareja.

-Hola...jejej...te traigo tu pedido...-diria, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!¡Ven, que me los tengo que probar, jijiji!-diria, agarrando el paequete y arrastrando a Tay hacia dentro de la habitacion...

-¡Eh! ¿Un poco de ayuda? ¡Necesito ayuda!-reclamaria Tech, mientras seguia colgado del techo.

* * *

**Todos los OC´s pertenecen a sus respectivos autores x3**

**Soy el unico que piensa que Tech esta empanado? x3**


	3. Muchas cosas pasan

**Aqui esta el tercer cap, este va dedicado especialmente a Princesa_Luna_Hipster, que hace poco tuvo...problemas de salud y bueno...afortunadamente ya esta bien...te queremos! 3**

* * *

Paso una hora, y Tech seguía colgado del mismo sitio, era pronto en la mañana, y casi todos estaban durmiendo. No podia utilizar su magia tampoco, ya que al estar colgado de su cuerno hacia que lo tuviese inutilizado. El ya empezó a perder toda esperanza, cuando de repente, una magia azul empezó a envolverle y lo saco sin esfuerzo de ahi...

-¡Muchas gracias bendita salvadora!-dijo Tech, sudando, mientras besaba el suelo.

-No hay de que pero...¿que hacias alli colgado?-dijo, con una risita, la Unicornio que lo "salvo".

-Cuestiones diversas...antecedentes del pasado...-dijo Tech, a lo que la Unicornio solo respondió con un gesto de confusion. Tech se fijo en la figura que lo habia rescatado, una Unicornio azul, con ojos purpura, con su melena del mismo color que su pelaje, pero con toques blancos, que Tech reconocia bien-¿Trixie? ¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de que estoy aqui? ¿Acaso no me reconociste la voz?-aparentando fingida molestia.

-No...no es eso. Solo que de tanto estar ahí me dejo un tanto...confundido...-diria este, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes...-rió, mientras observaba a Tech recuperarse.

-Y bien, ¿que haces aqui?

-Bueno...había venido a ver a Twilight...resulta que mi hija echa de menos a sus antiguas amigas del orfanato, ya sabes, desde que nos mudamos aquí no las ha visto casi...-Tech asentiria-y estoy intentando encontrar alguna forma de que...haya alguna manera de que las pueda ver mas a menudo, y como Twilight tiene contactos importantes pues...

-Yo puedo adoptarlas-dijo Tech, con seguridad.

-¿Que? Pero las normas del orfanato dicen que no se puede adoptar mas de una potrilla si no tienes pareja, ¿como vas a solucionar eso?-Tech reiria.

-Querida Trixie...eso no va a ser problema.

-Si tu lo dices...igualmente ire a ver a Twilight-Trixie se dió cuenta de una cosa-¿Donde esta Twilight? Como no estaba en la biblioteca ni en la base de los Mercenarios...supuse que estaba aqui, pero no se donde esta exactamente.-dijo con pesar, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿A esta hora?

Esta en la biblioteca de aqui junto a su novio, mi hermana y unos cuantos mas...reunion diaria de lectores-levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia-se supone que yo deberia estar ahí...pero estaba colgado...literalmente. Saludame a Twi, y mandale mis disculpas, yo tengo que hablar con alguien, nos vemos.-dijo, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Trixie, la cual hizo lo mismo, ambos en distintos caminos...

* * *

-¡Yo fui mas rápida!-dijo gritando, la archi-conocida Pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash.

-¡No, yo despeje antes el cielo!-reclamaba otra Pegaso Blanca, crin y cola negra con un mechon celeste claro, melena algo despeinada, manchas negras en patas y cola y ojos celeste claro.

-Vamos chicas, no os peleeis...-responderia una Pegaso de color amarillo oscuro, de un tamaño aproximado al doble de un potrillo, con una melena azul con rayas negras, y un collar con forma de buho en el cuello-Seguro que hay una manera mejor de resolver esto...

-Y yo tengo al forma perfecta-diria un Unicornio blanco, con melena negra con toques rojos, acercandose, mientras las tres Pegasos se giraban para ver al recien llegado.

-Escupe la idea Runner, estoy de mal humor-gruño Rainbow.

-Tranquilizate querida Rainbow...bien, estaba pensando, ¿porque no lo arreglais con una carrera?

-Eso es...-empezo Rainbow.

-...una magnifica...-continuó la pegaso blanca.

-...idea!-concluyo la ultima de las pegasos.

-Y yo tambien participare-las dos pegasos se sorprendieron, mientras Rainbow miraba desafiadamente a Runner.

-¿Como rayos vas a participar en una carrera de Pegasos?-pregunto la Pegaso blanca.

-Aunque te puedas crear esas...alas con ese hechizo...no creo que sean lo suficientemente potentes para seguir nuestro ritmo...-dijo la otra Pegaso, sorprendida.

-Querida Winter, querida Dark...se nota que no conoceis a mi amigo, Runner por favor-Runner solo asintió y con un movimiento, hizo activar un mecanismo que hizo que le saliesen un par de alas blancas, que hizo que Winter y Dark se sorprendiesen...

* * *

****-Realmente lo siento Nocturne...-diria un Pegaso verde, melena roja, mientras conversaba con una figura oculta, que se disponia a irse.

-No es su culpa...mi enfermedad es incurable...no tenia esperanzas puestas en esto...aunque tu amigo fuese uno de los mejores medicos de su profesion...

-De verdad lo siento...siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo...¿seguro que no te quieres quedar un tiempo mas? Si te esperas un poco puede que...

-No te preocupes...y gracias por tu hospitalidad...pero debo irme-dijo, mientras se perdia en los pasillos de la base de los Mercenarios, mientras Greenshy solo suspiraba, y cerraba la puerta, de repente, se fue la luz.

-¿Que rayos?-dijo, y se empezó a asustar.

-¿Quieres guerra?

-Pues ponte unos buenos panties...

-Oh no...ellos no...-reclamo Greenshy, dandose un facehoof.

-Para proteger al mundo de los robots...

-Para unir a nuestros amigos con panties...

-Para destrozar a nuestros enemigos con una buena explosion...

-Para mandar a nuestros amigos a una tienda de panties...

-¡Rocket!

-¡Sketchy!

-El Team Human destroza a sus enemigos a la velocidad de un Sonic Rainboom.

-Rendios a los panties ahora!

-¡Yay! ¡Bien dicho hermanitos!-gritaria Lyra, mientras las luces volvian y vemos a Greenshy totalmente...abochornado.

-Espero que no vayais a hacer eso en publico...tiene una pesima rima y es ridiculo...a parte de que es ridiculo...oh vaya...eso ya lo dije...

-¡No me enfades soldado o tendras que recorrer toda la base de los mercenarios a dos patas!

-¡Y con panties!

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¿Que rayos quereis?

-Queremos ir...-empezó Rocket

-...al mundo humano-acabó Sketchy.

-¡SI!-grito Lyra, emocionada.

-¿QUE? ¡Ni en broma! Todavia recuerdo la que montaste la primera vez que fuimos...¡no pienso volver a hacerlo!-pero fue acobardado por la mirada de los tres hermanos-E...esta bien...¡pero voy con vosotros! No me fio de lo que hagais...


End file.
